A Fish Out of Water: The Tale of Wave
by MistValley555
Summary: Three years after Wave joined the Jagers, he is struggling with his past and his present. This is a spin off version of Akame Ga Kiru where Wave is the protagonist and focuses more on the Jagers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My World

The Capital was dark that night. In fact, it was dark every night. There was no protection, no salvation,…no hope. Rape, murder, theft, and much more all happened in the Capital…., and they were proud of it. The nation lived. An everlasting city with no laws to suppress all hopes and dreams. All those who enjoyed the sweet taste of blood slashed across their fingers and body could do it freely. No one had a voice except for the Prime Minister. Many dared to oppose the Capital and its ways, but those who did oppose the Capital were either brutally murdered the same night they protested or escaped to resistant groups trying to fight against the Capital. The army that rebelled was not successful. All major attacks that were executed ended up as victories for the Capital. Food shortages were most common for those groups. These small armies lacked equipment and were rather unskilled. The army consisted of either citizens from the outskirts of the Capital. Those who escaped, who were actually talented with a weapon, were the only reason they were still in this war. Eventually large amounts of people disbanded the army guaranteeing a shorter victory for the Capital.

On the outskirts of the Capital towards a lush filled sea lay a tent. It was perfectly set up with only one man inside. The sun glistened down upon the tent making the man sweat. He was twenty-three years old. His hair shined blue like the ocean, along with his eyes. He lay flat on the floor of his tent. His eyes were blank. He glanced down at his hand and back upwards. Suddenly his lips opened. "How did it come to this," he questioned putting his hand up to the sun.

Three years earlier. "Hey Wave! We need more snacks," shouted Kurome across the hall. Wave was preparing a dish for all the Jagers with Bors. "Well if you stopped EATING ALL OF THEM then we would still have some," said Wave shouting from the kitchen. "Well they're too good. I start with one, and I just can't stop." Everyone stared at Kurome. "God that woman needs help," whispered Wave to Bors. Bors chuckled. "She's just got an addiction," said Bors quietly. "Hey, where's our food," said Dr. Stylish. "I'm especially excited because it was cooked by you Wave," he said winking at him. Wave looked away from him in fear. "That guy is creepy. If he hits on me one more time, I'll be forced to use my Teigu."

"Dinner is served," said Bors cheerfully. They ate and talked little amounts. Suddenly their leader, Esdeath, walked into the room. "Oh hey boss. Bors and I made dinner," said Wave proudly. "That's great, but I'm full, and I'm meeting with the prime minister so no thank you." Wave felt heartbroken on the inside. "I have not done much to show that I'm a rather special person in this group. My boss refuses my food. Everyone feels awkward and annoying, especially freaking Kurome. The only person who I've sort've befriended is Bors," thought Wave. "Boss is rather attractive I must add," whispered Wave to Bors. Bors looked away from Wave almost in disappointment. "Did I say something wrong?" Wave then looked down at his fingers to see a ring. "You're married!?" "Y-Yes…" "Oh I-I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable Bors." In the background Kurome laughed. Wave grew angered with her. "What's funny!?" "Hehe….your introduction to this group is terrible. You've generally insulted Bors in a way and you're checking out our boss." "S-Shut up!" She laughed even more. Wave got up and left which made her laugh even more. "That girl is some person," said Wave laying back down on the tent.

"Do I miss them," he wondered. "They were probably the closest things to friends I had." Wave kept the same blank expression. He kept his hand up and looked at it. There was a scar on it. "Battle scars," he said chuckling. "Where are you Kurome? I'd like to see you again."

Esdeath returned late that night. "Welcome back boss," said Seryuu raised her metallic arm in a salute gesturer. Wave was in the background cleaning the dishes. Bors was looking at a picture he had with him of his family. Ran was reading along with Dr. Stylish, and Kurome was eating treats that Wave went to get while Esdeath was gone. "So you all seem to have something on your mind," said Esdeath taking off her cap. "I'm tired. Wave." "Y-Yes boss?" "Do the laundry tomorrow and wash all our clothes." Wave seemed annoyed, but he sighed and accepted the duty. As Esdeath went to bed, so did Bors, Dr. Stylish, Seryuu, Ran, and Kurome. Before heading to bed, Kurome said, "You missed a spot." She began chuckling as Wave almost broke a plate in half. "Dammit, I'm tired, but I still have so many plates left. I'm not even half way done," thought Wave. "Remember! I want all those dishes cleaned," shouted Esdeath across the hall. Wave sighed loudly and did so. Eventually he finished and went to sleep.

Wave woke up halfway on the couch with dried up drool on his mouth. He looked up to see Kurome. She was chuckling again. "Why do you remind me of a demon," he asked. "Oh is that what I am." "Close enough for me." "Gosh not only do you act like a pig, you sleep like one too." "What!? You clean for Lord knows how long." "A strong warrior never complains," said Esdeath walking into the room. "I know you two will get along perfectly." "Boss, I'd reconsider." "Enough of that for now. I'm hosting a neat little tournament today at around 3." "Huh why boss," questioned Wave. "Well lately I've felt this empty hole in my life. I think that hole can be filled with love." "So you're setting this up for a new member for us and possibly a lover?" "Well yes, and actually you're the announcer Wave." "What!? Me!?" "Yes I need a loud mouth like you." "See she admits it." "SHUT UP KUROME!" "The Coliseum is being setup at the moment. Meet me there at around 12." "Understood Boss." Esdeath left leaving Kurome and Wave in the same room. "Where are the others?" "Still sleeping." "Well I'm going to train out back." "Whatever," said Kurome. "That girl…"

Eventually time passed as it was noon. Wave headed to the Coliseum where he saw Ran and Esdeath towards the top of the Coliseum. "What's my role boss?" "Your role Wave, as the announcer, is to speak loudly into this microphone. The sign ups are right here. Just look at the list and state their names when they enter the Coliseum." "Got it." More time passed as eventually the fights began. Wave would constantly look back to Esdeath to see her expression on the battle. For the most part she seemed bored. Eventually there was a boy who seemed to been in his teens against an ogre. "Alright in the right corner we have Tatsumi. Let the battle commence!" Tatsumi won the battle and rather fast. Wave took a glance to see that Esdeath was on the edge of her seat and blushing. "Yes. The plan was a success," thought Wave. Esdeath walked down to the steps towards Tatsumi. She put a chain across his neck and dragged him back to the Jagers hideout.

Wave smiled as he continued looking up at the sky. "The look on his face was priceless. Suddenly Wave heard footsteps. He looked out his tent to see Capital soldiers searching the area. As quickly as he could, Wave packed his tent into the same sack which he carried his fish in and walked away. As he walked away he looked back up at the sky to see a cloud covering the sun. "That's right. This world….is full of darkness."


	2. Chapter 2 Love

Chapter 2: Love

Esdeath walked in dragging Tatsumi from the chain with Wave and Ran behind her. "W-W-Wait I don't want to do this," shouted Tatsumi. Wave was chuckling.

"What's funny," asked Kurome munching on a treat. Wave was still chuckling.

"Oh you should've seen his face, and also the boss's face. She's head over heels for him." "Who Wave?" "The new member to our team, Tatsumi." "Tatsumi…." "Yeah." "Whatever. I bet boss will take care of him." "Y-Yeah."

"Hey Wave, we need to cook lunch together. Everyone thinks we're the best team when it comes to cooking," said Bors walking out of the kitchen. "Alright Bors. I'll talk to you later Kurome." "Great…," she said walking away still eating a treat. "How has she not swollen up like a balloon from all those treats," thought Wave.

Wave and Bors began cooking their usual and rather delicious seafood. "Ah as a man from the sea I love seafood," said Wave proudly.

"It is rather delicious. The Capital takes it for granted," said Bors. "Hmm? Do they?" "Why yes. I'm the cook in my family and I've never tasted such good food." "He eats!? I've never seen him take that mask off," thought Wave. "The Capital eats other meats like Chicken, Cow, and more, but fish is a meat that has such an exquisite flavor." "Y-Yeah…." "Wave. I can finish the rest of dinner. You can go sit in the lounge." "Thank God. He's creeping me out, but I should be nice," he thought. "What're you talking about Bors?" "Hmm?" "My recipe can't be made by you alone. Besides, as Jagers we work together." "Yeah you're right." Wave and Bors fed the rest of the group. After they were fed, Kurome took the last two plates up to Esdeath and Tatsumi. Before heading up she wanted to have fun with Wave.

"OW," she shouted as she slowly put down the tray of food. Wave rushed to her.

"What's wrong," asked Wave. "M-My ankle hurts. Can you carry the tray?" "Oh of course. Can someone help her onto the couch?" Ran went up to her and picked her up as she faked her limping. Wave picked up the tray and went up to Esdeath and Tatsumi's room. Wave found the room and opened it. Inside Esdeath was halfway clothed and Tatsumi was on the verge of passing out. "Uh boss."

"What is it," she said annoyed. "Bors and I made dinner for you again, and for Tatsumi. Do you want some now?"

"P-Please I'm so hungry," said Tatsumi rushing to the food. "Just leave the tray and go Wave." "O-Of course boss." As Wave closed the door he fell down as he was blushing. "Jeez she's hot," he thought. Wave went downstairs only to see Kurome walking normally. "I thought you hurt your ankle Kurome." She smirked.

"You're such a sucker. By the way why are you blushing?" "S-Shut up Kurome…" "You like the boss don't you." "N-No.. SHUT UP KUROME!" Wave ran back upstairs and into his room. "That damn woman. Why does she constantly taunt me, and now she knows."

"Word of the wise. Don't talk aloud when you're thinking of your inner thoughts," said Ran entering his room. "I'd like to be left alone…" "Wave, I want to help you." "Please leave me alone. I don't want to hate you too." "Kurome taunts everyone." "Does she? No she doesn't. She picks me as the one to be taunted. Now you guys will all feel awkward knowing that I have feelings for our boss." "Wave I'd get quieter." "Everyone knows now except her." "Wave, looks aren't what you want in a woman. Is that what you see in her?" Wave was silent. Ran slapped him. "That's not love. Loving someone for their looks is not true love." "Jeez cry me a river Ran." "You can't see only looks for a reason to love her." "It's not all looks." "What is it then?" "That is probably the last secret I can keep from Kurome." "I see. Wave, figure your morals out. If Esdeath somehow falls for you and it's just for looks then your life will turn upside down." "Ran I've stated it before. It's not just looks. Just leave me alone and shut the door while you're at it." Ran looked back at him and shut the door. Wave looked at the ceiling for more than 3 hours. Members walked into his room, including Kurome, but he didn't budge. Eventually he fell asleep. By morning Kurome walked into his room. She tried to tickle his nose to wake him up. As she moved her hand closer Wave grabbed it as Kurome countered by placing her sword by his neck. "Well this is a good way to wake up," said Kurome. "I'd kill you if you were my enemy." "How? My blade is at your throat." Wave lunged his right arm a little forward to reveal he had is blade almost in Kurome's chest. "I'm a swordsman like you as well."

"I'm impressed Wave," said Esdeath walking into his room. "Kurome, I'd like to say that while pranks are fine, this is over the line. Serious damages could be done to one of our allies." "Of course boss." Wave blushed. "Why are you in here boss," asked Kurome. "It appears Tatsumi is trying to hide from me, but I'll find him. Wave prepare breakfast for the others in the meantime." "Of course ma'am." Wave walked downstairs to see the other Jagers in their usual spots in the morning. Stylish and Ran were both reading on the couch. Bors was in the kitchen preparing breakfast, and trailed behind Kurome trying to find the pastries that Bors hid. "Morning Bors."

"Good morning Wave. Did you sleep well?" "I guess. How about you?" "You can say that. I've got breakfast, you take a seat." "O-Ok. Thanks." Wave went and took a seat at the table where they usually eat.

"Wave," said Kurome stretching. "Yeah?" "What's love?" "What?" "You know love. What is it?" "I uh well love is."

"How do you not know what love is Kurome," asked Seryuu walking downstairs. "I think I knew the feeling once, but I want to know." "Kurome, I don't know the answer. To me love just comes to me whenever I meet one that I might like." "Huh. Kind've like Esdeath," she said chuckling. "Why you little brat!" "Wave we all know now," said Seryuu as she placed her metallic arm on his shoulder.

"Hmm I think I might now what love is," said Stylish. "What is it," said Kurome stretching. "I'm looking at it," he said as he looked at Wave. "S-Stop that. I just admitted I'm attracted to women not men." "Changes will happen…" "SHUT UP! I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH A MAN!" Kurome was still laughing. "You laugh at everything that is insulting or pointed towards me." "Well, you got the right idea Wave." "Kurome stop it," said Seryuu. "….Fine." The conversation stopped as they ate breakfast. As they were eating quietly they heard the screams from Tatsumi.

"NO PLEASE NO," he shouted. "Tatsumi, come back," shouted Esdeath as running could be heard from upstairs. Two hours later, and Wave and Bors finished the dishes. Kurome returned from downstairs to eye Wave.

"Wave, Esdeath wants two drinks up there right now."

"What kind?" "She said surprise me." "Fine." Wave went out back and poured into a cup some water and found a dusty bottle of wine. Wave opened it up and poured it into a glass. He then brought a tray and carried it upstairs. As he reached Esdeath's room he opened it to see her on top of Tatsumi and struggling to hold him down. "Should I come back another time boss?"

"HELP," shouted Tatsumi.

"Actually now is a perfect time Wave. Thank you for bringing the drinks by the way. You're an exceptional young man." "I try my best," he said bowing trying to hide his blush. "Excuse me Wave. Can I ask you a favor?" "Go ahead boss," he said looking back up. He was still partially blushing. "I had some errands to do, but I can't let go of site on Tatsumi, so I was hoping you could do them. I have a list." "Of course boss." "Thank you Wave. I can really count on you." "Oh thank you boss." She smiled as Wave left. He leaned against the wall. "That thing that people don't know. I think….that Esdeath is…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: An Army of the Weak

Wave kept walking with the sack on his back. He was now in a harsh desert. He had his hood up to prevent sand from hitting his face. As he walked he saw two grown men. They were covered in rags and looked rather weak, and they were fighting over a small portion of meat.

"Selfish people," thought Wave. "They can't share a small ration of meat." Suddenly Wave felt a pierce in his belly. "Damn, there hasn't been any food for miles." He looked at the two men fighting. "I refuse to battle someone who I know I'll defeat." He kept walking, but the pain in his stomach became worse and worse. He was close to collapsing, but he stood up. He then saw a village. He saw it as the perfect place to obtain food. As he got closer to the village, he noticed that it was destroyed and poor. Men, women, and even children were covered in the mud from playing in it. As Wave entered the village, they grew unsure of him.

"Excuse me. I do not wish to disturb you and your village, but I just would like some small rations of food," said Wave to an older gentlemen eyeing him.

"Why would we give you food," asked the man in an angry tone.

"Please sir. I've been traveling for days now and I haven't gotten any food. Please spare some."

"No! We've worked for our food. We don't mooch off others like you. Please leave our village, if all you want to do is steal food."

"…I thought the people on the outside of the wall were humble individuals. I now see how the Capital was wrong."

"What!? He's of the Capital," shouted a woman next to him. The people of that village grew angry, and began to attack Wave.

"You're all selfish," said Wave quietly.

"SEIZE HIM," shouted a man grabbing a sword that was chipped and damaged. Wave looked down.

"I refuse to fight people like you, but I will do what I must to protect myself," said Wave.

"Shut up and kill HIM," shouted another man holding another sword. People shouted at him and leaped for an attack.

"You leave me no choice," said Wave quietly again. "GRAND CHARIOT," he shouted at the top of his lungs. Suddenly a dark blue aura surrounded Wave pausing every attacker. Suddenly the aura enclosed around Wave creating armor. A large sword as well appeared as he prepared to fight. He placed his sword back. A villager ran to him with a sword as Wave grabbed his arm and punched him back. He hurled back into the clay buildings. Another villager attacked as Wave blocked it and countered with a weak punch to the chest. He moved to another villager and slid down and kicked their legs causing them to fall down. Villagers fled from the battle.

"D-DEMON," they shouted. Eventually all the villagers seized their attack as they were all defeated. They were hurt, but they weren't dead.

"I refuse to fight someone who I know is weaker than me," said Wave. "You are all weak and selfish."

"Leave our peaceful village," said yet another villager as many others echoed it through a crowd.

"We refuse to give you any food. Even if we die, we will never give you our food." Wave looked down as his armor disappeared.

"So that's your choice then huh. Then I'll leave."

"And don't ever comeback," shouted another villager. Wave walked away with his hood up again. He looked back at them. They still gave him an angry look.

"This world is so corrupt. I need to find you two. I need to find you fast…., and end this," he thought.

Wave got up from where he sat.

"Esdeath is….nice on the inside. I want to unlock that side of her rather than this other darker side," he thought. He then got up and looked at the list. "I guess I'll start with the blacksmith," he said proudly walking out of the Jagers' hideout.


End file.
